


Breakdown 奔溃

by Ginomica1790



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790
Summary: 一个社畜Hux奔溃的故事，写完很嫉妒这个小表砸 :(





	Breakdown 奔溃

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [七年之痒](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566404) by [Ginomica1790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790). 



> 可以当成是 七年之痒 那篇的前传

Hux能感觉到太阳穴处动脉异于常速的胀痛。这太过了。

为什么要同时接手三个case？Hux承认是自己一时贪心，此刻快速在新职位上证明能力对他来说比什么都重要。但是新的团队里有这种连presentation都不会做的蠢货确实超乎想像。面对眼前坑坑巴巴念着别人写好的PPT的新人，Hux又深吸了一口气。不能，不能撕破脸，还有一个星期就要交这个项目。

Fuck! 不只这一件！整个团队！就没有一个聪明的吗？！Hux在心里咆哮。事无巨细都要亲力亲为，他恨不得把招人的Phasma吃掉！艹他的！他砸了一下手里的钢笔。

除此之外那边等着验收的几个老板也疯了似的不停地咬着他要结果，提新要求。密集的deadline让Hux开始暴食。但Kylo 最近也一直在忙画展的事，两个人在公寓几乎碰不到面，他们为数不多说话的时候都是Kylo 在极端抱歉地跟Hux说他有多遗憾今天晚上又不能回来，Hux 表面还维持着自己日常的冷酷：“我忙的要死，你回不回来都一样。”

所以在一整天的压抑心情结束后还要面对公寓里一大摞资料时，Hux不得不求助于各种高热量—垃圾—食品，然后赶在Kylo 回来之前销毁餐盒：  
周一是炸鸡；周二是炸酱面；周三晚上他边写一个结案，边吃了半打蛋挞；周四一个没留神嗑掉一整盒巧克力；今早，他买咖啡的时候看到橱窗里细腻的芝士蛋糕，Hux已经知道了自己的晚餐是什么。  
大半年来的健身成果要为这几个愚蠢的项目毁尽了。Hux上厕所的时候顺手摸了一把自己的后腰，松软的粗了一圈，绝对是这样，他根本没时间去锻炼，而且每天吃这些高热量的垃圾食品，但是还能怎么办，紧绷的神经每天都处在崩溃边缘，Hux甚至觉得喉咙有些开始发炎。

他重新走回会议室，忍下怒火，使自己听起来尽量中肯地给刚才的进度报告人做了讲评。  
但是对方居然不满！居然找借口！ Hux 觉得自己脑子里的弦都要绷断了，终于结束了进一步的项目安排和deadline 设置后，他快速赶到另一幢办公楼，上交另一个项目的结案，结果是对方故作高深地让他站着，并提了一堆新条件。

Hux“嘭”的一声把手里文件摔在桌子上，让自己重重地陷进转椅里。今天的事没处理完，可他什么也看不进去了。双腿有点无力，好像缺无机盐那种停止运动就会发痒的感觉，让人坐得非常难受，但也懒得站起来。

手机震了一下，Kylo，“All Done！今晚回来。”  
哦，昨天他出差了来着。Hux忙忘了，说实话他选择不向Kylo分享自己的近况的原因是不愿承认Kylo竟然是两个人中事业率先起飞的那个。拜托Hux是均绩4.3的优秀毕业生，而他那和家里闹掰改了名字天天泡吧磕大麻的男朋友的绩点只有3.5，还挂过两科。

Hux毕业后直接去了父亲的公司进修见习，如今空降这个中层领导的位置周围不知道多少人在嚼舌根。而Kylo一直在做freelancer，却愈发顺风顺水甚至有人资助开了自己的画展。

“K.” Hux随便回了条短信，窝在椅子里对着电脑，看着满是漏洞的报告越来越生气。

3：40。不是任何饭点。但他突然就想起来了早上看到的橱窗里的芝士蛋糕，而且这个念头再也挥之不去。

Hux 决定翘班，把所有任务都决定推到明天，或者下周，或者操他妈的什么时候都行，总之不是现在。在开车去买蛋糕之前，他又发了条短信给Kylo。

没有回复。  
Hux 开始觉得喉咙干涩的发疼，一边愤怒地按着方向盘上的喇叭，让前面死慢的车滚开，一边心里想着如果回去看不到Kylo 他就要吃掉整个芝士蛋糕把自己撑死。

该死的！早上那家店的蛋糕卖完了！其他的糕点看起来全都毫无吸引力！人有时候就是执念的想要某一样东西。  
Hux 在让人烦躁的城市交通里穿行到第二家他知道的面包店，发现只有几块看起来很floppy 的cheesecake 看起来像摆了很久，一边都有点塌，塑料盒上还有凝结的水珠。Hux希望他走出去的时候，这家蠢店在身后爆炸，他认真地这么想。  
终于终于，在一家以贵著称的糕点店，Hux 买到了心仪的芝士蛋糕，两个，一个原味，一个抹茶，他结了账小心地把蛋糕放在副驾驶座上，准备迎接一个奢靡的夜晚。

Kylo不在家，没来由的让人更加生气。  
“给你半个小时，不然我就炸了这幢楼”，发完短信，看着桌上精致的甜点，Hux突然觉得有点反胃。他厌恶自己，厌恶Kylo，但还是去洗了澡，准备自己的过程感觉像烈日下的干草一样枯燥无聊令人作呕。

说实话，听到开门的声音冲出去的时候，他本以为一瞬间一切都会好起来，可是并没有。两个人就这么面对面站在门厅里。就在那，站着他的大蠢货，满脸写着“What’s going on”，什么时候剪了头发重新蓄了胡子，Hux都没注意到。没有好起来，心情没有好起来，一切什么变化都没有，整个房间的空气和顺着他腿根留下来的润滑液一样尴尬到凝固。

Hux冲过去吻了Kylo，尽管他根本就不想吻他。在对方打算加深这个吻的时候他立刻退了出来，自己的胃绞成一团似的难受，Hux发现他在乱扯Kylo衣服的手都是抖着的。空气那么凉，该死的空调。从他扑过来，Kylo就几乎承受着他一多半的重量，乱七八糟的吻，乱七八糟的撕扯直到Hux完全站不稳地跪下来解Kylo的皮带，“Fuck the cheesecake and I’ll lick it off your dick.” 金红色的头发没有发胶固定乱蓬蓬的洒在额前，他根本不在意自己看起来像个饥渴的妓女，也分不清自己是真的想要Kylo，还是想要扮演一个饥渴的妓女。

“啪！”

他们还在门厅里，一个跪着，一个站着。

Kylo扇了他一巴掌。

在被扛起来摔到沙发上的几秒钟内，Hux的大脑好像停止了运转，十分缓慢地处理着刚刚究竟发生了什么。他就那样裸着身子敞开腿坐在沙发上，面对暴怒着脱衣服的Ren。他的身体准备好了吗？是吧。Hux根本不知道他M腿坐在那里多么色情，明明红肿的洞口还泥泞不堪，可是脸上断了线的表情仿佛一只小鹿，瞪着湿漉漉的眼睛看着准备将他生吞活剥的猛兽。他的精神准备好了吗？完全没有。在Kylo除了固定他外丝毫没有其他触碰就一个挺身完全进去的时候，Hux的意识才终于归位。

“啊——”。完全，没有准备好。叫声仿佛不是用正确的发声部位发出来的，尖锐还带着破音，让他的嗓音立刻就哑了下去。憋了一天，不，是不知道憋了多久的泪腺终于开始重新工作，眼泪断了线地往下滚。“啊——啊——”。Kylo每一下都用着全力，他按住Hux的手，把他的腿搭在肩上，就只是那样原始野蛮地顶撞抽插。十几下之后，Hux才终于立了起来，可是脸上已经被泪水花的不像样。他没有保留的冲撞，他也没有保留地哭喊。直到Hux从沙发上滑下来，Kylo才终于减慢了速度。

他跪在地上拔出来，捋了一下自己的头发，让浸了汗的发梢不在眼前晃荡。Hux也浑身是汗，敞着腿躺在他面前，双腿间又红又热。他没再叫了，用小臂挡着自己的脸抽噎。Kylo侧过身猛得掀翻了碍事的茶几，桌上乱七八糟的东西撒的到处都是，还有玻璃碎裂的声音。Hux吓得浑身一抖，拿开小臂，哭红的眼睛又蓄上了一层泪水。

Kylo再次压下去开始抽插，一样的没有丝毫疼惜。Hux又开始哭，开始大叫。Kylo一下一下按着节奏把他破碎的叫声顶出来。Hux很难受可是又不想逃，他被圈在Kylo巨大的身体和地毯之间飘摇，像急流里的一片破败的落叶，没有一点点自己的力量。

突然开始有人敲门，也许是砸东西的声音，也许是Hux的惨叫，引来了邻居。但是，客厅中间的两个人完全没有停下来的意思。Hux还在叫，敲门的声音也越来越大越来越急。

“操你们妈的没见过做爱吗！”   
Kylo从进门到现在终于开口说了第一句话。随着他随手捞的烟灰缸砸碎在墙上的声音，敲门声也停止了。

Hux觉得他被吼的耳朵疼。Kylo低头看着满脸泪痕整个脸都憋得通红的Hux终于俯身下去吻他，“shhhh，it’s alright，babe” ，身下的速度又开始加快，Hux的声音被他淹没在吻里，只有一下一下越来越快的闷哼。  
“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——” Hux把自己被吸住的舌头解放出来，毫无保留的大叫着，射在了两个人的腹间。猛得收紧的后穴也让Kylo闭着眼睛低吼了一声。

 

两个人不知道在地毯上趴了多久，Kylo起身从一片狼藉中翻出Hux的蛋糕，轻蔑地哼了一声，坐回去岔开腿靠在沙发边拆开了包装。  
Hux眨了眨酸涩红肿的眼睛，他的智商又开始归位了。他知道他的男朋友为什么生气，自己需要服个软，更重要的原因是他全身散了架似的也实在爬不起来。所以他翻了个身慢慢地朝Kylo爬了过去，慢慢在他腿间舔掉对方手指上的蛋糕。  
Kylo没出声，用手指喂了他几口蛋糕，再次在Hux身边的地毯上躺下来，把蛋糕放在两个人之间有一搭没一搭的吃着。

不知道过了多久，窗外好像有点黑了。 Kylo把吃完的蛋糕包装纸随手撂开，侧过身抚摸着Hux的下颌。

“下次再这样，我就把你拷在家里，喂你，操你，再也不让你去上那个破班了，知道了吗。”  
Hux钻进Kylo的怀里，把头埋在对方温暖的颈窝，“我也爱你。”  
Kylo没说话，只是箍在他腰上的手臂又紧了一点。  
(The End)


End file.
